Rin's Garden of Learners
by Mirraz
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Rin.


Rin's Garden of Learners

Rin lightly walked up the stone road for what seemed to be the thousandth time in her life. She watched her feet take one step, and then another and counted her small footsteps.

" One, two, three, four, five, six, se-" Rin stopped counting. She had figured the numbers would never end, just like her footsteps that were constantly making their small way through life. If she were to count till her end, well, she would have lost track. The girl sighed and ran out to the village she had lived in for four long years.

" Lady Keade!" She called sprinting up to an old woman working in the fields. The old priestess stopped pulling weeds and looked up from her work. She smiled when she had spotted Rin's bright face. She had known the child for quite some time, and now grew fond of Rin's delicate appearance.

The old woman stood from working and embraced Rin as she drew nearer. The little girl had happily returned the hug, and pulled herself out of the tight embrace to speak.

" Why must you work so hard, Lady Keade?" Rin asked looking up at her old guardian. The priestess gave a tired sigh and knelt down by the weeds once more. Rin mimicked Keade, and crouched down by the plants.

" You see these weeds," Keade started. Rin nodded her head. " there are so many of them, and they are choking the herbs and vegetables." The old woman said pointing to a radish plant surrounded by weeds. Rin looked at the sad little radish plant and found some truth in Keade's words. The poor little thing, Rin thought, it doesn't have any room to breath. The small child felt a hot lump get caught in her throat, and she almost instantly began to cry.

" Why do you mourn child?" The old woman asked Rin. Rin sniffled and buried her head in her hands. The little girl had so much sympathy for others, that even something as tiny as a radish plant could make her heart feel sorrow.

" It's just that," Rin started after a moment of heavy weeping," the weeds are being mean to the radish. And now, the poor thing has no room to breath on its own." The girl managed to say through hiccups and tears. The priestess smiled and put a hand on Rin's trembling shoulder.

" But that is why I work so hard out here." The old woman said, making Rin look up from her hands.

" I pull the weeds out of the way so that the herbs and vegetables can breath again." Keade said with a smile. Rin grinned too, but then a thought came to the little girl.

" But Lady Keade," Rin started, forcing the old woman into wonder. What could Rin have left to say? " what will happen to the weeds?" The old woman blinked and opened her mouth to speak.

" I burn the weeds so that they can't grow back into the garden." Keade said, making Rin cry again.

" B-but Lady Keade, if you burn the weeds they'll die!" Rin cried, sending her guardian into a thoughtful moment of silence.

" Well, what should we do about it?" The old priestess asked the crying girl beside her. Rin brought her head from her hands and thought. That was a good point. What could they do about it? Rin really tried to think of something they could do, then it struck her!

" I'll show the weeds how to be good!" Rin exclaimed slapping her fist into her palm. Keade's left eyebrow raised in confusion.

" And how exactly are you going to do that?" The old woman asked still as confused as ever. Rin smiled and turned to her guardian.

" I'll plant them in their own beds, so that they won't have to bother the herbs or vegetables..., ANYMORE!" Rin finished with her head held high. Keade widened her eyes and shook her heavy head saying, "Good luck with that."

Three weeks later...

Sesshomaru flew over the village seeking her out. His nose picked up her sweet scent and he glided towards where the aroma was most strong. He found himself where he had always found himself when he came to visit Rin. Although this time when he came, there was something different about the hut. He took a sort glance to the right, and saw a patch of weeds in even little lines. Those are weeds aren't they? Sesshomaru mouthed in confusion.

He slowly walked over to the weeds, and crouched down. There was a wooden sign that stuck its way through the dirt in the middle of the patch. He read it slowly and confused, wondering if he had stepped into an alternate universe where everyone was crazy.

" Rin's Garden of Learners." He read, with a slight hint of laugh in his voice. Then he knew he had come to the right place in the same universe. This was one of those things he knew that crazy little girl would do.

- The End


End file.
